RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 8: Eighth Generation 2011
Welcome to the newest mainstream addition of RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST, RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 8: Eighth Generation 2011! This contest introduces three new additions and here they are! Master Picture Puzzle where people guess what the puzzle's picture is. Everyday, a new piece is added to make it a little easier, until that is, when a person guesses it right. After that, the picture is revealed and it is left as the "Master Round" for contest and is crowned the first real winner of the contest. Celebraties' Celebration! where people get to see selected pictures of famous people. Also, every contest has a distinct theme so the only pictures you'll see are related to that theme. Now this contest's theme is, Eighth Generation (video-games). Also, there is now an overall winner, the overall winner is crowned the second real winner of the contest. Since there are two real winners, they have the option to agree to compete on a 1-on-1 challenge with three caption rounds. The one who is chosen, WINNER, is the Grand Winner of the contest and gets to be the star of an episode of PROJECT Epic Meap. There is ten rounds, two bonus rounds, and one master round. Now...Let the games begin! Theme Eighth Generation (video-games) Master Picture Puzzle Picture Day 1 Guesses SECTION CLOSED Day 2 Guesses A Yoshi egg? sonicandknuckle - NO A mushroom from the mario games?Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 21:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) - NO Luigi or his evil self Mr. L! Press button and recieve Bacon! from me!!! 17:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Round 1 Picture Captions Finally! Now I can play Mortal Kombat and read the Wiki at the same time! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 15:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay,now the point of a Wii having only one screen is completely demolished! :D Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 15:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Round You2be Who knew blue dogs EVER existed? SonicAndKnuckles The 3D Magnifying Glass allows you to magnify anything - in 3D! Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 18:27, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Round King of the 3 Why is my wisp whispering to me? SonicAndKnuckles Beware of the evil blue creatures in the picture above. They will steal your hat and never give it back. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 18:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Round 4KidsTV That dude in the green hair killed that boy in the background. SonicAndKnuckles Round King of the 5 AHHHHH! IT HURTS WORSE IN 3D!!!!! Everything's Better With Perry 00:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ﻿Round 6 I can play this... IN THE CAR.... and in.... 3D!!!!!!! Everything's Better With Perry 00:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Celebraties' Celebration imagesCAL59C07.jpg|Charles Martinet (the voice of Mario) imagesCA57JJ1D.jpg|Samantha Kelly (voice of Princess Peach) Kenny_James.jpg|Kenny James (voice of Bowser) RINGS!!!.png|Olympics Symbol (Voice of Gaepora) Insanity puppy.jpg|Some picture. (Voice of Pi) =PREDECESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 7 =SUCCESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 9: MARIO PARTY 9 FINALLY COMES! =SERIES= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST (series) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests